1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), and more particularly, to an LCD which can accurately control the luminance and color of light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) are one of the most widely used flat panel displays (“FPDs”). An LCD includes two substrates having electrodes formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. The LCD applies voltages to the electrodes to rearrange liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and thus control the amount of light that passes through the liquid crystal layer.
Since an LCD is a passive light-emitting device, it includes a plurality of light sources that supply light to a liquid crystal panel. However, the amount of light emitted from the light sources may be reduced over time, and the luminance and color of light emitted from the light sources may also change over time. In this regard, research is being conducted on a method of controlling the luminance and color of light emitted from light sources by attaching an optical sensor to an LCD.
However, if an optical sensor is attached to a front surface of a liquid crystal panel, it may be undesirably visible to viewers. In addition, if external light is input to a portion of an LCD to which the optical sensor is attached or if light within the LCD is not accurately guided to the optical sensor, it may be difficult to accurately control the luminance and color of the light within the LCD.